oh my my my
by swac twilight14
Summary: my first one shot CHANNY! read and review please


**Oh my my my**

**I don't own swac**

**Chad's POV**

My dad told me about meeting his and mom's friend oh let me introduce myself my name is Chad Dylan Cooper I'm 9 years old and my parents are Dylan Thomas Cooper and my mom is Christine Jane Cooper and I'm ready to meet my soon to be friend

Sonny's POV

Hi my name is Sonny Alison Monroe I'm 7 years old my dad is Jonathan Christopher Monroe and my mom is Connie Alison Monroe (sorry all of them are three named so I made her name three too) my dad told me that were going to meet their friend and they have a son so I can be friends with him too

Jonathan's POV

Me and Connie met up with Jane and Dylan then we let chad and sonny meet in our house

Chad's POV

My dad asked me to introduce my self to the pretty young lady in front of me I nodded

Uhh Hi My name is Chad Dylan Cooper but you can call me chad I'm 9 years old and I would love to be your friend then she smiled

Sonny's POV

Now its time for me to introduce my self to the cute boy in front of me known as chad Hi I'm Sonny Alison Monroe you can call me sonny I'm 7 years old so want to play in the backyard Friend he smiled and nodded then took my hands and we went to play in my tree house I even heard our dad says you know they look really cute together our mom laugh then said oh my maybe someday they will be a cute couple AFTER 3 WEEKS

when we were at the back yard chad told me that he will beat me up playfully but he never did

_She said, I was seven and you were nine__  
><em>_I looked at you like the stars that shined__  
><em>_In the sky, the pretty lights__  
><em>_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us__  
><em>_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled__  
><em>_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my___

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree__  
><em>_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me__  
><em>_You never did, you never did_

Then one time he told me that he is the best kisser I've ever met so I dared him to kiss me and he just ran away leaving me laughing

_Take me back when our world was one block wide__  
><em>_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried__  
><em>_Just two kids, you and I...__  
><em>_Oh my my my my_

Chad's POV

A few years passed I'm now 18 and sonny just turned 16 the last time I saw her was 5 years ago…..we still play but this time mature games not playing board games tik tak toe etc. after 5 years of not seeing her we will meet again in our I mean her tree house

I saw her again and was surprised she is more mature and gown up looking after 3 months I asked her out then she said yes so after many more months were still together but one day I got drunk and kissed a girl in front of her we had fight and I wait outside of her house til morning she forgave me and we kiss and I swear I'll never cheat on her

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly__  
><em>_I wasn't that little girl you used to see__  
><em>_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights__  
><em>_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us__  
><em>_They never believed we'd really fall in love__  
><em>_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes__  
><em>_And said oh my my my...___

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up__  
><em>_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me__  
><em>_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight__  
><em>_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight__  
><em>_You stayed outside till the morning light__  
><em>_Oh my my my my_

After a few years of going out with Sonny were back at the tree house where we first played and now I'm going to propose to her

Mr & Mrs Cooper Mr & Mrs Monroe 's POV

We heard a scream from outside we quickly ran outside to see a kneeling chad and a sonny with an engagement ring I knew this kids will fall in love Christopher said awww they are soo cute Jane said come on guys lets give them privacy Connie said lets go inside Dylan said

So the wedding came and everyone came too its so epic!

_A few years had gone and come around__  
><em>_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town__  
><em>_And you looked at me, got down on one knee___

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle__  
><em>_Our whole town came and our mamas cried__  
><em>_You said I do and I did too__  
><em>_Take me home where we met so many years before__  
><em>_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch__  
><em>_After all this time, you and I_

Sonny's POV

Now we have 3 children Josh Adrian and Marylin Cooper yup 2 boys and 1 girl so now their grown ups and we have grand children but I still see chad as a shining star

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine__  
><em>_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine__  
><em>_In the sky, oh my my my...__  
><em> 

**The end hope you enjoy my one shot I just daydreamed this while listening to this song**


End file.
